


Songbird’s Feathers

by Witchergirl98



Series: Winged Jaskier [1]
Category: The Witcher
Genre: Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Smut, Jaskier has wings, M/M, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Protective Vesemir (The Witcher), Wing Worship, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchergirl98/pseuds/Witchergirl98
Summary: Jaskier fears that geralt would hate his wings. Geralt proves him wrong.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winged Jaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802398
Comments: 16
Kudos: 392





	Songbird’s Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! 😊

Jaskier had known Geralt ever since he met the man in a small quaint town when he was only eighteen. They had been traveling together for nearly three years now. They didn’t always travel together, Geralt always leaving to go winter up at Kaer Mohren, training and catching up with his brothers and father figure. Jaskier himself went to Oxenfurt giving out lectures and teaching music. Jaskier wanted to visit Geralt’s home, but he fears the man would find out what he’d been keeping secret. 

He wasn’t a normal human.

Ever since he was born he’d been different. He’d been born with a beautiful-in his parents opinion-pair of wings. Jaskier kept them well hidden when the people started to call him a monster, a freak just for being slightly different. Keeping them hidden made his relationship with Geralt difficult. He could see how each time he denied the touches to his back, refusing to remove his clothes even during sex started to increase the tension between them. 

So it came as a shock to Jaskier when Geralt had stopped them near a river, the afternoon sun still high in the sky. Geralt had turned to look at him wearing a slightly wary but hopeful look, “jask, I want you to come with me....to Kaer Mohren this winter.” He could feel his heart flutter at the words that left his Witcher’s mouth. His surprise must’ve been mistaken for another emotion because Geralt rushed to amend his words.

“You don’t need to come if you don’t want to I just-I wanted you to be there this winter,” he melted at how kind Geralt was being. How could he say no to his wolf for that request? He walked up to Geralt cupping his face in his hands gently, “of course I’ll go with you Geralt. I’d love to see the place you call home.” The fluttering in his chest grew at the sight of the smile that graced Geralt’s face. Times like these always made him happy that he and Geralt got together. 

Jaskier leaned in kissing Geralt softly, smiling as Geralt melted a bit into the kiss hands moving to rest against his hips. Pulling back he placed his forehead against Geralt’s smiling up at him. Geralt returned his smile with a small one of his own. “Lets get our things then. From what you told me we’ll have a long journey ahead of us,” he presses one last kiss against geralt before going to grab his lute slinging it onto his back-looking at Geralt from over his shoulder smile still in place. He nearly laughed at Geralt’s huff of amusement and happiness evident in his wolf’s eyes. 

~~

Geralt could tell something bothered his bard. He could see it in the tenseness of Jaskier’s shoulders if he tried to touch his back. Could smell the fear wafting from his scent. Maybe this trip to Kaer Mohren would help in finding out what was going on. Help him figure out what was bothering his little songbird. 

The journey to the hold took a week at most, the weather being decent enough for travel. The path up to the hold though had been more of an obstacle-snow already covering the ground in a sheet of white. They both made it with Jaskier complaining the whole way about being cold. The warmth of the hold welcoming them both once they entered the main hall. The three other witchers already having arrived a few days before them. 

Geralt walked up to his brothers embracing them both in a hug. “I see you brought your little bard with you this time,” Lambert snarked playfully at him. Eskel just clasps him on the shoulder nodding to him smirking. He lets out a low chuckle shaking his head at his brothers antics. Vesemir just watching them standing near the large hearth, fire roaring behind him and keeping the room warm. 

“Why don’t you go put our stuff up jask, it’s the door at the top of the stairs,” he watched as Jaskier gathered up their things and head up the stairs. Listening to the sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing. He turned to look at his family in all but blood. They all looked between each other conversing without words. They seemed to finally agree with whatever they were communicating to each other about as they looked back at him.

“What has your bard smelling of fear so badly?,” geralt looked at Eskel, seems he was the one going to ask the questions. He watched their expressions seeing the pensive but genuinely concerned look in their gazes. He lets out a sigh, “I don’t know, he tenses whenever I reach to touch his back. He won’t even sleep without all his clothes on-“ he snorts at their expressions, “get your minds out of the sewer.” Atleast they had the nerve to look sheepish at his words, vesemir shaking his head. Somedays he wonders if his brothers really are around a century old.

“Whatever it is it has him reeking of fear, and from the stories you all shared he’s not one to be afraid of much-so what has him scared now?” Geralt looks to Vesemir thinking of all the times Jaskier has followed him-even when he expressly told his bard not to-on his hunts. Jaskier truly wasn’t afraid of many things if any at all, hell he was happy when he met his brothers on the Path. Monster or witcher didn’t make him smell of fear. So what was he afraid of? 

“That’s what I’m going to try and find out,” he sees the realization dawn on them. “So that’s why you brought him here,” Vesemir disapproving of his choice method, Eskel and Lambert both looking at him as if he just made them try a lemon for the first time. “It’s not the only reason why I brought him with me,” Geralt gave them his best offended look he could muster up. How could they think he’d only bring his songbird here for that reason? He wasn’t that shallow to make Jaskier stay an entire winter here to be miserable he just wanted to know what was wrong with him and help him through it. He made sure to voice this as well to his family.

“I just...I need help in this,” he sighed, he could always count on his family when he needed them-no matter how stupid it was. They never judged him too much about it when he came to them for help. They knew he’d be just as willing to help them if they asked. He watched as they steered themselves nodding to him. They had a bard to help.

~~

The Witchers of Kaer Mohren were strange Jaskier thinks to himself. He helped out around the hold, each time he did he was given the tasks with a partner. And every time they would stay near him and search him over when he wasn’t looking-thinking he couldn’t see them doing it when in fact he could. Already a week in and it was slowly getting on his nerves. Just this morning Eskel had been his partner to help move the food and barrels of ale into the cellar, he tried to discreetly sniff him.

Yesterday it was Lambert who helped him gather up the wood for the keep. He had kept unusually close to him sometimes reaching out to touch his back-thinking better of it and retracting his hand. Geralt had helped him in the afternoon with cleaning occasionally asking if he needed any help on his side. When Vesemir started to do the same he just couldn’t hide his annoyance anymore. He thinks he knows the reasoning behind this behavior as well. He should’ve known it would have to come out sooner or later-he had hoped for later or not at all.

The next day he was alone with Geralt he dragged him up to their room closing the door. “Don’t speak,” he stoped Geralt before he could ask anything. “Geralt I-I’m not a normal person. I was-I was born with...oh bullocks I’ll just show you!” He removes his doublet and chemise revealing bindings across his chest as he lowered his head down avoiding his wolf’s eyes. He removes the bindings dropping them to the floor, untucking his wings from his back spreading them out. He doesn’t look up at the slight gasp coming from Geralt, fear ebbing it’s way deep into him for how he’d react to them. 

Geralt could only feel the air leave his lungs as he watched the wings unfold from Jaskier’s back. They were large, big enough to be able to wrap around both him and jaskier together-how did he hide them if they’re that big? The feathers themselves were a beautifully deep rich chocolate, getting darker the closer to his shoulders the feathers got. He stepped closer to Jaskier gently feeling along the bridge of the wing feeling the soft downy feathers along them. Dragging his fingers down touching the just as soft flight feathers, “jask, my little songbird why did you hide these from me?”

Jaskier could feel his heart skip a beat as Geralt touched his wings. No words of ‘monster’ or swords being slashed at him coming from the man. He shouldn’t have felt worried but he’d been wrong before on how people would react. “I didn’t know how you’d react to them. Many others have called me a monster for them-hired people to kill me,” he shivers as the fingers trail down his wings sending tingles up his spine. He gasps as Geralt moves in close nipping his fangs on his lips.

“No one will ever hurt my little songbird while I’m around,” Geralt growled the words possessively into Jaskier’s ears holding him close. He’d rather die then let anyone get their hands on his bard. He pulls Jaskier along with him as he takes steps back to their bed. He removes the rest of jaskiers clothes, feeling Jaskier’s hands work at removing his own. He kicks off his breeches into a pile with his tunic and smallclothes, pulling Jaskier with him down onto the bed settling him atop his waist.

“You don’t need to ever hide your wings around me songbird,” Jaskier nearly breaks down then and there leaning down to kiss Geralt pushing all his love into it. He didn’t have to be afraid anymore. He groans into the kiss when he rolls his hips, grinding his hardening cock against Geralt’s. He nearly jolts as he feels Geralt gently caress the bridge of his wings-a mewl being swallowed by the kiss.

Geralt continues to run his fingers over the wings feeling the shivers from Jaskier, smelling the spike in arousal from him. He rolls his hips up just as Jaskier rolls down, groaning at the friction, “fuck songbird you look so beautiful like this.” And beautiful he was flushed from his ears down to his face, wings spread out catching the light from the window showing off a red tint to the brown feathers. His skin looking all the more ethereal as he sits atop his waist grinding down to chase the friction. Gods above was he lucky to have his songbird.

Geralt reaches his hand out to the side table, opening the drawer and rummaging for the oil. Never once taking his other hand away from Jaskier’s wings tenderly stroking the base of each one. Soaking up the mewls leaving Jaskier, watching his songbird’s cock twitch and drip with need. He unstoppers the vial coating his fingers, setting the rest to the side. Gently trailing his hand down Jaskier’s back to the cleft of his ass, rubbing circles into the puckered hole.

Jaskier keens when the first finger breaches him pushing in slowly to the knuckle. “Gods Geralt no matter how many times we do this you still feel so big!,” he arched back into the probing digit his wings twitching. He braced his hands on Geralt’s chest torn between fucking himself on the finger or grinding against the hard cock. He nearly toppled over as he feels a second then a third finger pushing into him, stretching wide against his walls, “geralt!”

Jaskier’s mewls and moans spurred Geralt on as he thrust his fingers till the last knuckles pressed the rim. His own cock throbbed in need, wanting nothing more then to bury himself in the tight heat. He gave one last thrust of his fingers before pulling them out lifting Jaskier up with one arm around his waist. Taking the vial and pouring the rest of its contents over his cock slicking it along his length, “geralt please!” Gods if that didn’t make him move just a bit faster to please his songbird.

Jaskier shivered as he slowly lowered himself on Geralt’s cock, every inch spreading him open. He let out a breathy moan once he was fully seated basking in the burning stretch. Geralt was always so big no matter how much he was stretched open. Once he lifted his hips and dropped himself back down he was gone, the pleasure shooting through his toes to the tips of his feathers. “Fuck! Geralt please move! Please fuck me!.” He could see the effect as soon as the words left his mouth, Geralt’s pupils blowing wide.

Geralt let out a snarl flipping them over pinning Jaskier down on the bed being mindful of his wings. Like this with his wings spread out on either side of him he looked even more enchanting. Light pouring in from the window surrounding him in a golden glow. He pulled back till he popped out, keeping his grip tight on Jaskier’s waist, slamming back in angling his cock just right to hit the one spot that makes Jaskier scream. And scream he does, a cacophony of curses and gibberish leaving his lips loud enough for the whole of Kaer Mohren to hear. He can rub it in his brothers’ faces how well he pleases his bard, his little songbird.

He holds Jaskier’s legs up against his chest raising himself up on his knees. Letting out a deep guttural growl Geralt watches himself be engulfed by Jaskier’s greedy hole, snapping his hips with fervor. He nearly howls as Jaskier raked his nails down his back babbling nonsense. Geralt all but bites into the velvety skin of Jaskier’s neck, sucking a deep bruise just above the collar line for all to see. He growls deeply feeling the pressure of the blunted nails dig deeper into his back. 

Jaskier wailed at each powerful thrust slamming into that bundle of nerves, his vision swimming and veins flooded with pleasure. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Geralt please! Yes! Right there right there!,” each wail ignited a fiery passion in both of them. Geralt using his full strength to keep him pinned down and rammed his cock even deeper inside him. He couldn’t even twitch his toes curling and his nails biting deep into the broad back of the man above him. Fuck, if Geralt was this crazy about him showing his wings. 

The bed rocked violently from each of Geralt’s thrusts the headboard smacking against the stone wall-likely letting his family know what he was up to since being dragged up the stairs. “My songbird! Spread your wings wide for me, let me see them!,” he grips Jaskier’s waist tighter seeing the wings spread out in full, the sight of them knocking the breath clean out of him. Whoever hurt his songbird was going to pay for it. Every person who called him a monster. Every hunter who was hired to hunt him would have their blood decorating his sword. 

Jaskier wailed having lost all control of himself. His body shaking from the intense surges of pleasure, his voice hoarse and body feeling boneless. He could feel himself tumble over the edge, vision whiting out, spilling all over his chest cumming untouched. He could hear a scream, his scream of Geralt’s name he belatedly realized. His body racked with spasms from oversensitive nerves.

Geralt growls leaning down over Jaskier folding him further in on himself, his muscles straining with how strongly he thrusts into Jaskier. Grunts and growls leaving him feeling Jaskier clench around him as his bard spills onto himself-a broken scream of his name echoing throughout the halls of the hold. He was so close to reaching his own release picking up his pace, the bed groaning at the abuse from his thrusts. He hopes he doesn’t break the bed, it’d be really hard to fix it or get a new one with the snow preventing anyone from heading down the path. “Fuck! Jask I’m about to cum!,” his hips stutter proving his point further to his songbird, “do you want me inside or out?”

“In! In! I want to feel you fill me! Please Geralt!,” Jaskier sobbed writhing and clawing fiercely at Geralt’s back. Fuck it was too much. The pleasure spreading and flaring his nerves through his whole body. The way Geralt sounded when he lost himself in pleasure driving him feral with need. He arched as far as the bed would allow his wings spreading as far as he could get them, sweat dripping down his body and plastering his hair to his face. 

The snarl that left Geralt’s lips was anything but human as he hilted himself deep into Jaskier pumping him full of his seed. He clamping his teeth onto the side of his neck breaking skin and drawing blood claiming his bard again. Geralt thrust shallowly as he rides out his release licking the blood clean off the bite. “My beautiful songbird. Don’t you ever hide your wings again,” he nuzzles just behind Jaskier’s ear taking in his scent, “I don’t care what others think. They are you, a part of you that you should be proud of.” 

Jaskier nearly cried at the first words that left his wolf’s lips. The second time Geralt spoke he did cry, no one but his parents loved his wings. Now he had his wolf to love them. He rested his head in the crook of Geralt’s neck letting the tears slip free. Geralt comforting and shushing him till the tears stopped. Sometimes he thinks he doesn’t deserve his wonderful white wolf by his side. 

~~

They both walked down into the main hall after Jaskier calmed down enough to stop crying. Sitting around the table with the three other Witchers eating and drinking. His wings on full display for them to look over, Eskel marveling at how he could hide such large wings. Lambert running his fingers over the feathers, after getting permission to, admiring the color of them. Vesemir looking them over and politely asking if he could keep any of the feathers that fell off his wings-he agreed to it having no need for them himself.

Jaskier had explained the whole story to the others, seeing the varying expressions of anger and understanding at how people treated him. “You ever find yourself being treated like that again you let us know who did it,” Lambert growled lowly, not directed at him as he pressed his forehead to his own a hand braced against the back of his neck. “If anyone dares say anything to you while your with us we’ll rip them to shreds,” Eskel crowded close to him once Lambert moved back, pulling him into an embrace that he returned with an equal amount of care. “Your welcomed to call this home and return anytime. The walls and wolves of Kaer Mohren will protect you,” Vesemir nodded at him and he returned with one of his own. 

The songbird’s feathers were never going to be hidden again.

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful tips and no hateful comments pls!


End file.
